1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-swing clock generator and a charge pump, and particularly to a double-swing clock generator and a charge pump that can utilize a first clock and an inverse first clock to generate a first double-swing clock and a second double-swing clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a swing of a single-swing clock generated by a single-swing clock generator is between a high voltage VCC and a low voltage (ground), where the high voltage VCC of the single-swing clock is gradually decreased with an advanced metal-oxide-semiconductor process. Therefore, when the single-swing clock generator is applied to a charge pump, the charge pump may suffer from disadvantages as follows: first, the charge pump can not maintain a good charge transfer characteristic due to gradual decrease of the high voltage of the single-swing clock; second, during power-up of the charge pump, the charge pump has a poorer ability of outputting charges; third, efficiency of a first pumping cycle of the charge pump is poorer; fourth, the charge pump may need devices with a low threshold voltage; fifth, the charge pump may need wider width devices; sixth, the charge pump may need a level shifter; seventh, the charge pump may need devices fabricated by a special semiconductor process.
To sum up, for a designer of the charge pump, it is not a good choice to apply the single-swing clock generator to the charge pump.